13 Wishes Sisters
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Hermanas, sin importar lo que sucediera. Un vistazo a los tiempos de Gigi previos a conocer Monster High.


**Después de ver por quinta vez la película 13 Deseos.**

 **Situado antes de la película.**

* * *

 **Hermanas**

Se encuentra sentada al lado de la nueva poseedora de la lámpara. Una joven quien, al igual que ella, solo quería alguien que la escuchara. Más ya van once deseos concedidos, solo dos más y esto se terminara.

La noche llega pronto, junto al frío y las sombras, obligando a la portadora a volver a sus habitaciones y descansar. Gigi se queda allí, en lugar de volver junto a su lámpara, simplemente observando cuan hermosa es la noche con un cielo claro y con estrellas eternamente cambiantes. Disfruta del viento que corre arrastrando las arenas del desierto cercano; escucha la caída del agua de la cascada, en el rió cercano, que alimenta la enorme ciudad a unos minutos de distancia. Ve las luces de las calles y las casas brillando con fuerza, cobijando aquellas familias que creaban día a día su vida.

Gigi, en el silencio, aún recuerda aquellos momentos en que su Padre, sin palabras de su parte, aparecería a su lado y en pocos segundos encontraría la forma de devolverle la sonrisa. Más ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Sus lámparas se han separado demasiado y ya no les resulta posible encontrarse.

Abandona el hogar de la portadora, con un velo cubriendo su rostro y cabello. No desea que los humanos se asusten al verla. Serán solo unas pocas horas y, si llegara a necesitarla, solo haría falta convocarla para retornar a su lado. Llega pronto al pueblo, escucha las risas de los pobladores y no puede sonreír. Una festividad se está llevando a cabo desde unas noches atrás. Gigi no ha asistido a las anteriores. Está era la última noche de celebración y ella se aseguraría de atesorar en sus recuerdos cada momento.

* * *

No pasa demasiado tiempo, en esta ocasión, para que se presente una nueva portadora. Se encuentran al borde de las arenas, en un oasis abundante y próspero. Con tan solo conocerla se da cuenta del corazón bondadoso y gentil que posee, y no puede esperar a conceder sus deseos.

Cercano a su nueva portadora se encuentra un hombre con años en su haber, sabiduría en su mirar y una sonrisa amablemente cálida. Es el maestro de su nueva portadora. Aunque nunca antes lo había hecho, se halla a si misma entablando largas y entretenidas conversaciones con él. De estás Gigi aprende mucho de los diversos mundos que existen, incluso del mundo dentro de su propia lámpara. Astronomía, astrología, historia, mitología, los temas parecen interminables y las horas del día demasiado escasas.

Es él quien le susurra la idea para el último deseo a la portadora el día en que un eclipse total de sol sucede sobre el oasis, pues Gigi le ha confiado acerca de la soledad que vive al acabar con su deber.

Al principio se asusta cuando ve como su sombra se desprende de ella. Más cuando esta se mueve, cuando le habla por primera vez, el miedo lo reemplaza la esperanza. Su nombre es Whisp. Y, con el treceavo deseo cumplido, ambas regresan a la lámpara.

Dentro de su mundo, Whisp deja de ser solo una sombra. Adquiere un cuerpo tangible. Y Gigi puede ver por primera vez a su hermana.

Whisp desconoce mucho, quizás por venir a la existencia tan poco tiempo antes. Gigi le enseña cuanto puede y cuanto sabe, después de todo, tienen tiempo de sobra. La biblioteca y el observatorio se vuelven los lugares que ellas más frecuentan, más es la sala de las alfombras la que se convierte en su lugar favorito.

Ella nota enseguida que, aunque ya no era una sombra, Whisp aún se encontraba apegada a ellas. No le preocupa, lo acepta como algo inherente a su hermana y aprende a vivir con ello.

Pasa el tiempo, y Gigi se encuentra a si misma incapaz de recordar cuan doloroso era sentirse sola.

* * *

La siguiente portadora llega. Como las demás, ella posee un buen corazón, pero la vida no le ha brindado mucho y el destino le ha quitado lo poco que poseía. Esta vez, la nueva portadora escucha atentamente su advertencia sobre las consecuencias que traen los deseos y se toma su tiempo para pensar correctamente en lo que le pedirá. Esto le permite a Gigi el tiempo suficiente para conocer este nuevo lugar, y a quienes viven allí. Whisp la acompaña, nuevamente como una sombra. Han descubierto, para su asombro, que nadie más que Gigi puede realmente ver y oír a Whisp. Si lo hacen, no es más que un susurro.

Al comienzo, a ninguna de las dos les molesta. Se tienen la una a la otra.

Más las personas se acercan a Gigi, conversan con ella, y más de una vez la alejan de Whisp. Y ella, vaga de manera comparable a un espíritu en pena. Ve y escucha. Más no puede hablarles, no puede tocarles. No debe alejarse de las luces demasiado o podría ser consumida por las mismas sombras a las que pertenece. No puede probar comida, no puede crear música o compartir un baile. No puede compartir risas ni historias. Gigi nota el desánimo en su hermana crecer conforme pasan el tiempo fuera de la lámpara. Intenta hablar con ella más sus conversaciones se ven constantemente interrumpidas e inacabadas.

Es cuando Whisp escucha a Gigi reír y conversar amenamente con la portadora que la tristeza comienza a cambiar por algo más. Duda. Frustración. Enojo. ¿Por qué ella debe ser una sombra? ¿Por qué no puede experimentar el mundo en que nació como su hermana? ¿Vivirlo con su hermana? ¿Por qué no la ven o escuchan?

La respuesta es evidente, pero no por ello menos dolorosa. Gigi es real en este mundo. Capaz de conceder deseos y ser apreciada por ellos. Whisp es solo una sombra. Es un "algo" que nadie se molesta en mirar dos veces. Incluso su propia hermana la ignora en beneficio de la portadora.

Whisp regresa a la lámpara durante la noche, donde puede sentir que realmente _existe_. Se refugia en la biblioteca, revisando los libros nuevos que han aparecido gracias a la magia de su hogar. Es entre ellos que encuentra el que contiene las reglas de los genios. Lo lee una y otra vez, estudiando cada palabra al derecho y al revés. Descubre que ella no está sujeta a las reglas de la lámpara pues no es un "genio", es una _sombra._ Ve la oportunidad frente a ella y enseguida comienza a planear. Investiga y elabora. Un eclipse total se acerca.

Gigi se da cuenta del cambio en el comportamiento de Whisp. Es algo lento, poco perceptible al comienzo, más pronto la encuentra susurrándole ideas a la portadora; palabras que la misma confunde con sus propios pensamientos. Los deseos que siguen son egoístas. Teme por la portadora, pues ve como las palabras de su hermana comienzan a ponerle contra su propia naturaleza.

No entiende porque. Confronta a Whisp sobre esto, pero las respuesta que obtiene son confusas, excepto por el recordatorio de que ella no puede ni debe interferir con la portadora.

No es capaz de hacer nada mientras ve como las cosas a su alrededor van de mal en peor con cada deseo.

Es durante estos momentos que vuelve a encontrarse con Giles Grimm, el maestro de su antigua portadora. Este ha venido en su búsqueda para entregarle el libro que él, junto a su hermano, han escrito sobre ella: páginas en blanco encantadas que con el paso del tiempo escribirían su historia.

Ella le cuenta sus temores, le revela lo que sabe de la situación, y es el mismo libro obsequiado el que completa la historia. Giles promete su ayuda, pero para ello él debe recurrir a su hermano, y el tiempo corre en su contra. El eclipse está a tan solo unos días.

Vuelve tan pronto como puede, más tarde de lo que Gigi esperaba. La portadora tiene dos deseos restantes y el eclipse está a menos de un día. Trae consigo un espejo, creado con un tipo de magia que le resulta desconocida, pero cuyo propósito es mostrarle a la portadora su verdadero ser.

Deseándole la mejor de las suertes, Giles Grimm volvió a partir.

* * *

La lámpara la absorbe con más que fuerza de lo que suele hacerlo. Le quita el aliento y envía una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo. Gigi se levanta de la arena a las afueras de su hogar. Corre al interior, buscando por su hermana. Llega a verla por los pasillos, de nuevo con su cuerpo tangible, pero falla en alcanzarla antes de que esta entrara en su cuarto. Toca a su puerta francamente desesperada. Necesitan hablar; Gigi quiere entender ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Whisp cambio así?

Pero su hermana no le responde. Ella continúa insistiendo. Le asegura que no está enojada, que no intenta acusarle de nada. Solo quiere respuestas. Whisp le exige que se la deje en paz utilizando un tono que nunca antes había dirigido hacia ella. Herida, acepta darle su espacio y se aleja, escuchando los amortiguados sollozos detrás de la puerta.

Ya no hablan. Ni siquiera se encuentran por los pasillos. Whisp la evita.

La soledad regresa. Mil veces peor pues ahora no está sola como antes, sin embargo no logra ni siquiera ver a su hermana, mucho menos intercambiar palabras. Las trece piezas del espejo la tomado Whisp y las ha escondido en diversas habitaciones, en un obvio intento de evitar que Gigi volviera a tratar de usar el espejo contra ella. No hace falta, pues Gigi no planea volver a interferir de nuevo.

Mucho tiempo pasa. Consientes de esto únicamente gracias al observatorio cuyas constelaciones cambian según el paso de los años. Es allí donde se encuentra con Whisp de nuevo. Por un momento duda en acercársele, no quiere incomodarla y hacer que se vaya. Sabe que su hermana conoce de su presencia, y si aún no se ha ido es porque no lo desea. Gigi toma asiento en un sillón cercano y observan las constelaciones en silencio.

"Géminis está por sobre la línea del ecuador" murmura para sí misma mientras contempla dicha constelación moverse por el fondo oscuro. "Escorpio esta algo inquieto" la suave voz a su costado le sobresalta por lo inesperada que le resulta.

Devuelve su vista a Whisp, quien no deja de observar las estrellas, insegura de si realmente le escuchó hablar o si fueron acaso sus pensamientos.

"Busque el porqué. No logré encontrar las cartas astrales" pero para su naciente alegría, su hermana si le está hablando. En voz baja y calma. Sabe que es una oportunidad que podría no repetirse. "Si, tengo que organizar la librería. Aunque no logró que los libros se queden en sus estanterías" añade ella en un tono un poco más animado.

"Son inquietos" aporta Whisp. Gigi asiente antes de que unas risas nazcan en sus labios gracias a un recuerdo. Por un segundo teme que podría haberla enfadado, haciéndole creer que se burlaba de ella, más cuando la ve de nuevo Whisp la observa con una ceja alzada por curiosidad. La nota cansada y falta de sueño. "Es que… recordé una vez que intentaba atrapar un libro para devolverlo a su lugar, una colección de poesías sobre la luna, el travieso voló hacia los tragaluces del techo intentando alcanzar la Luna y… chocó contra el cristal"

Ambas ríen suavemente ante la imagen. La tensión en el aire a su alrededor ha disminuido. Vuelven entonces a un silencio medianamente cómodo.

Puede que las cosas no fueran como al comienzo pero siempre podía esperar y desear porque mejoren.

* * *

 **Cualquier pregunta o idea pueden pasarmela por los review o contactarme por tumblr como ai-sacerdotiza**


End file.
